Recuerdos De Un Principio
by Desolation Crypt Angel
Summary: (Reto)La vida de Glorfindel desde Valinor hasta que llego a Endor(TM), su caída ante el Balrog y su regreso, y como construyo su vida a pesar de la desgracia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tolkien solo algunos son de mi invención.

**Autora: **Desolation Crypt Angel.

**Libro: **Silmarillion y algo del Señor de los Anillos.

**Resumen: **(Reto) Le vida de Glorfindel desde Valinor hasta que llego a Endor(TM), su caída ante el Balrog y su regreso, y como construyo su vida a pesar de la desgracia.

**Genero: **General/Romace

**Clasificación: '**PG-13' talvez llegue a 'R'

**Pareja: **Varias, pero la principal será Glorfindel/Fairëundómë.

**A/N: **Es un reto de una mi queridísima amiga Ieliania, como ella esta ocupada me dio esta responsabilidad a mi. Ella me ayudara...le agradezco a Hada por sus sabios consejos...Hantalë.

* * *

"La felicidad es algo que siempre esta junto a ti, pero no lo aprecias hasta que ya la pierdes"

* * *

"Recuerdos De Un Principio"

_ Capitulo I:_

No hay sensación mas grata que sentir el viento recorred tu cabello, a la vez que los tibios y dorados rayos de luz acarician tu rostro mientras cabalgas en un hermoso y amplio campo verde-esmeralda, para Glorfindel lo era, mas que todos en los bendecidos campos de Valinor, sus dorados cabellos, por los cuales había recibido su nombre, se alborotaban suave y elegantemente con el viento mientras los rayos de Laurelin los iluminaban mas, con un elegante movimiento de sus manos hizo que su blanco corcel fuera mas rápido sobrepasando a su amigo.

Detrás de Glorfindel venia un eldar de cabellos azabache y profundos ojos grises, con un elegante –pero desesperado- movimiento hizo que su corcel blanco-marfil alcanzara al de su enérgico amigo, pero este siempre mantenía la delantera. Turakáno frunció el ceño, siempre era igual, parecía que él siempre tenia la delantera pero Glorfindel siempre lo sobrepasaba y ganaba la carrera. Sin duda iba a extrañar esas carreras diarias con su amigo, porque era obvio que después de su boda estas no serian tan frecuentes como antes.

Ambos amigos vieron en la distancia otros dos corceles blancos trotando apaciblemente por los hermosos campos, gracias a su maravillosa vista pudieron identificar quienes estaban en los corceles. Eran dos doncellas de perfecta e impura belleza, una tenia brillantes cabellos dorados, mas que los del mismo Glorfindel, y la otra tenia brillantes cabellos azabache –algo azulados de lo oscuros que eran- no tardaron en reconocer a las eldalië como Artanis y Felosial, las únicas primas de Turakáno.

Sin 'querer' ambos pasaron estrepitosamente enfrente de ellas, como lo esperaban los corceles se asustaron, pero para su sorpresa la que se cayo del caballo fue Artanis y no Felosial –como ellos sospecharon e incluso esperaron-. Lo próximo que vieron fue a Artanis furiosa y lista para arremeterse en contra de ellos mientras Felosial se limitaba a suspirar, conociendo el carácter de Artanis, ellos siguieron su camino, cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente alejados de ellas se detuvieron.

"Fabuloso!" Suspiro Turakáno mientras se bajaba del caballo "Ahora Artanis esta furiosa con nosotros y la próxima vez que nos vea descargará su ira con nosotros"

"Posiblemente lo haga, pero al menos tenemos por seguro que hoy no nos hará nada" Glorfindel dijo mientras le daba una pequeña palmada al cuello de su caballo y acariciaba el blanco crin "Pero después de tu boda talvez lo haga"

"Al menos estamos a salvo" Los profundos ojos grises pasaron a ver la simple pero significativa banda de plata en su dedo y dio una pequeña sonrisa "Me es imposible todavía creer que al fin me casaré con Elenwë. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi"

"Si, yo también lo recuerdo" Silenciosamente Glorfindel se sentó debajo de un maravilloso árbol "También recuerdo que derramaste tu copa de vino sobre su fino vestido blanco"

Un suave tono rosa apareció en las blancas mejillas de Turakáno "Man?...Todavía te acuerdas de ese pequeño –err contratiempo"

"Claro y creo que nunca lo olvidaré" Glorfindel sonrió al ver el rostro, algo desesperado, de su amigo "Pero hay otro motivo por el que debes sentirte orgulloso"

"Otro motivo?" Un tono de confusión era palpable en la voz del eldar de oscuros cabellos, una mano lentamente se poso en su barbilla mientras pensaba "Te refieres a Felosial"

"Si, a ella" Glorfindel respondió mientras se recostaba en el fuerte tronco del imponente árbol "Tu boda será su primera aparición ante todos los Noldor y algunos Vanyar"

"Tienes razón, mellon nîn" Turakáno volvió su vista a la imponente ciudad blanca sobre el montículo de Tuna "Xiloscient ha vivido el mismo tiempo que Nerwen, pero casi nadie la ha visto ni siquiera nuestra familia, además de mi atto, mi tío, solo yo, Findaráto y Artanis la conocemos en persona, de ahí las otras personas que la han visto son algunas yavannildi"

"Eso losé, pero tu sabes las razones por las de su ausencia, sino va con su padre a esos largos viajes que él hace, pasa su tiempo con Yavanna aprendiendo lo más que pueda" Profundos y brillantes ojos color zafiro también se pasaron a ver la hermosa ciudad de los Noldor "Además toda su familia, en especial Fëanáro, la cuidan demasiado, ella es como un Lirulin encerada en una jaula de oro"

"Es una excelente comparación" Turakáno suavemente dijo, y de alguna manera sabia que era cierto porque desde el momento en el que ella nació casi nadie la había visto "De alguna manera me alegra saber que mi boda fue su primer paso a la libertad"

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de su rubio amigo "Supongo que tienes razón"

"Sabes, nunca me has contado como la conociste" Turakáno vio a su amigo con sus profundos ojos onix "Se como Findaráto y Artanis la conocieron pero no como tu la conociste"

"Man? No te lo he contado?" Glorfindel pregunto algo sorprendido a lo que su amigo respondió con un simple ademán de negación "Talvez debería dejarlo así"

"Manen?" El noldorin se sentó en el siempre verde pasto, sus ojos grises lo vieron con algo de reproche y con deseos de oír la explicación "Ahora tienes que decirme"

"Te propongo un trato, yo no se como Findaráto y Artanis conocieron a Felosial, así que cuéntame como fue y yo te contaré como la conocí" El apuesto rubio propuso "Que te parece?"

Turakáno lo miro de reojo y con algo de duda "Lo prometes?"

"Te doy mi palabra" Glorfindel prometió

"Esta bien, bueno al parecer Findaráto estaba cabalgando cerca de la ciudad para distraerse un poco, en fin según él dice que de la nada vio aparecer a un hermoso ser de cabellos negros, cuando este desapareció él le busco por donde lo vio por ultima vez, lo próximo que supo casi arrolla a la pobre de Felosial, como su vestido se rasgo el la llevo al palacio y ahí fue donde Artanis la conoció" Turakáno le contó tal como su primo lo había hecho hace mucho "Ahora, como la conociste tu?"

"Pues la verdad, mi historia se parece un poco a la de Findaráto" El rubio eldar confeso

El noldorin levanto una ceja "Casi la arrollas también?"

"No, claro que no!" Glorfindel rápidamente contesto para defenderse de tal acusación "Pero la conocí mientras cabalgaba, cuando Telperion estaba en su cúspide"

"Que hacías ahí?" Turakáno pregunto con algo de curiosidad, su amigo solo lo vio con una cara que decía que se estaba desviando de la historia "Bueno en fin como fue?"

"Estaba cabalgando sin un rumbo fijo y ahí fue cuando en el profundo silencio oí una hermosa voz, con algo de curiosidad seguí la voz. Ahí entre dos árboles y con los intensos rayos de Telperion en el fondo, vi a una hermosa doncella danzando y cantando" Glorfindel miro al cielo iluminado por los dorados rayos de Laurelin "Era una hermosa doncella de cabellos azabaches, intensos ojos y un ceñido vestido blanco, recuerdas cuando nos hablaban de Melian?"

"De Melian?" Turakáno pregunto y sonrió cuando su amigo asintió "Pensaste que ella era una maia y no cualquier maia sino Melian!"

"Bueno si, pero supongo que los intensos rayos de Telperión la ayudaba mucho con ese efecto" Glorfindel se defendió además su amigo había pensado que Elenwë era una maia la primera vez que la había visto, pero decidió no sacar eso "Hasta que ella habló supe que era un eldalië, pero aunque no fuera una maia, Felosial es muy hermosa, esa vez parecía una lissë- lótë danzando con el viento"

"Por Iluvátar! No creí que este día llegaría!" Turakáno exclamó cuando vio el rostro de su amigo lleno de felicidad "Te has enamorado de Felosial!"

"Manen?" Glorfindel se incorporo de inmediato y vio a su amigo de ojos grises incrédulo "Creo que te has confundido"

"Testarudo como siempre, pero si es obvio mellon" Turakáno se río cuando vio la incredulidad que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo, era testarudo y despistado "Por Iluvátar, si hasta ya le diste un epessë"

"Yo no le he dado un epessë!" Glorfindel exclamo entre avergonzado y enojado

"Claro que si, le acabas de pone lissë- lótë y hubiera contado Lirulin sino fuera porque ese es el epessë que Nelyafinwë y Canafinwë le dieron" Turakáno río de nuevo cuando vio un diminuto rubor el las mejillas de Glorfindel "No te avergüences de estar enamorado, pero con Fëanáro como padre te costará mucho el cortejar a tan bella e importante hija"

"Ya fue suficiente!" Glorfindel replico mientras elegantemente se ponía de pie y caminaba a su fiel corcel Lossë "Tengo que irme le prometí a Laurëriel que la ayudaría con su proyecto mas reciente"

"Hmph, ya veo" Turakáno también camino a su corcel, sus intensos ojos grises vieron a su amigo ágilmente montar su caballo "No estarás molesto por lo que te dije acerca de Xiloscient"

"Claro que no" Glorfindel respondió mientras tomaba las riendas entre sus manos "No tuvo nada que ver con eso, solo que debo regresar y tú?"

"No, creo que me quedaré aquí un momento" Las manos de Turakáno por el sedoso cabello blanco del crin de su caballo "Le das mis cordiales saludos a la hermosa Laurëriel de mi parte"

"Se los daré, te veré mas tarde" Glorfindel se despidió.

Antes de escuchar otra palabra de su amigo, Glorfindel partió rápidamente. Él sabia que Turakáno había notado que sus palabras de verdad lo habían molestado y de gran manera, le era imposible pensar que las alegaciones de su amigo fueran ciertas, como podría ser posible que se hubiera enamorado de Felosial a simple vista? Era imposible que eso pasar�? Además de que ella fuera en la ultima eldalië en la que pensaría enamorarse, no quería pensar en lo que Fëanáro le haría a algún pretendiente de su única hija o lo que sus hermanos harían para asegurar la felicidad de su amada hermana, en fin era ridículo pensar que él podría estar enamorado de ella.

Pesadamente camino por las calles de cristal de la magnifica ciudad blanca, dado a la celebración que había ese día había mucho movimiento para tener todo listo a tiempo, sin preocuparse demasiado por los Noldor, y algunos Vanyar, que se encontraban arreglando todo se dirigió a su hogar –eso si el inmenso palacio de la casa de La Flor Dorada se le podía llamar así-. Cuando entro, como se lo esperaba, su hogar estaba vació, era obvio en donde estaban sus padres y su hermana posiblemente estaba con su madre, con algo de pereza se acostó en un cómodo diván que estaba en una sala que su hermana había decorado, después de su propia recamará esa era la habitación en la que se encontraba mas cómodo.

"Hermano, eres tú?" Una dulce voz pregunto afuera de la sala de estar

Glorfindel suspiro sobre una almohada azul con el símbolo de su casa que su hermana había cosido con gran habilidad "Si, soy yo" Levanto el rostro para ver a su hermana cuando entrará

"Que bien!" Una hermosa doncella de brillantes y largos cabellos dorados, un terso y hermoso rostro blanco con unos intensos ojos gris-azulado, con una sonrisa camino a él "No estabas con Turakáno"

"Tu misma lo dijiste hermana" Glorfindel volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada, su cabello dorado en fino contraste con el intenso azul de la tela "Estaba con él!"

"Siento algo de hostilidad de tu parte" La hermosa Laurëriel dijo, mientras hacia que su hermano se sentará en el diván, ella procedió a sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa vio a Glorfindel y le dio una palmadita a su regazo "Puedes recostarte"

"Hmph" Con un simple movimiento recostó su cabeza sobre el vestido color durazno que cubría el regazo de su hermana, cuando sintió los delicados dedos de su hermana sobre su cabello cerro los ojos "Hantalë"

"No, es nada melda" Ella recorrió el cabello de su hermano delicadamente, era algo injusto que el cabello de su hermano fuera más dorado que el de ella pero así era la vida "Acaso te has enojado con él?"

Intensos ojos zafiro se abrieron súbitamente "Algo así"

"Que sucedió?" Laurëriel se atrevió a preguntar, ella conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hermano, había sido testigo de esté cuando tuvieron que dejar Taniquetil para venir a Tirion y reunirse con su padre "O es algo que no puedes decirme?"

"Claro que puedo decírtelo, hermana" Un discreto suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras un brazo venia a descansar sobre su frente "Es que Turakáno afirma que me he enamorado de Felosial a simple vista"

"Que te enamoraste de Felosial?" Ella coloco una mano sobre su tersa mejilla elegante y delicadamente "Te refieres a la hija Fëanáro? Bueno ella es muy hermosa"

"Si, a ella, Turakáno piensa que..." Glorfindel se detuvo, quito el brazo de su frente y se sentó para mirar a su hermana "Ya la has visto?"

"Te refieres a Felosial?" Ella pregunto inocentemente, a lo que su hermano se la quedo viendo con una cara molesta y de pocos amigos, debería haber sabido que Glorfindel no estaría de humor para juegos "Si ya la conocí, recuerda que yo soy una yavannildi pero Artanis me la presento formalmente en su casa cuando fui a ayudarla con su vestido"

"Y porque no me lo habías dicho?" Él pregunto con algo de curiosidad dado que su hermana siempre le contaba todo.

"Porque tu sabes que he estado muy ocupada con esto de la boda" Laurëriel le respondió con sinceridad mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su regazo "Además tu tampoco me dijiste que ya la conocías y eso que tu me cuentas todo, pero al parecer no creíste que esto fuera lo suficientemente importante como para decírmelo"

"Lo siento pero...como es que siempre haces eso?" Glorfindel cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, su hermana se lo quedo viendo con lo que parecía confusión a sus palabras "Él siempre hacerme sentir culpable cuando no te digo algo"

"No se de que hablas querido hermano" Con un simple movimiento ella se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa que la delataba "Ahora apresúrate debemos alistarnos para la boda de nuestros amigos"

Glorfindel le sonrió "Si, como digas"

Con otro leve movimiento de su cabeza, Laurëriel se dio la vuelta y se fue y lo dejo solo, era obvio que su hermana sabia lo que hacia cuando lo hacia sentir culpable. Sus ojos pasaron a un fino tapiz que su hermana había hecho representando a Laurelin y Telperion, era un tapiz maravilloso –algunos decían que la habilidad de su hermana para el bordado pronto algún día seria tan buena como la de Míriel Serindë- que iba a ser el regalo de bodas de Turakáno y Elenwë, suspirando se puso de pie y se dirigió a su recamara para prepararse para ver el momento en el que su amigo se uniría a la mujer que amaba para toda la vida.

* * *

Turakáno: El nombre de Turgon en Valinor.

Artanis: "Dama noble", nombre paterno de Galadriel.

Nerwen: "Doncella-hombre", amilessë(Nombre materno o familiar) de Galadriel.

Felosial: "Dama nacida de la Plata y Oro", nombre paterno.

Xiloscient: "Destellante de Plata y Oro" amilessë

Fëanáro: "Espíritu de Fuego", amilessë y por el que fue conocido Fëanor

Nelyafinwë: "Tercer Finwë" nombre paterno de Maedhros.

Canafinwë: "Poderoso cantor o dominante Finwë" nombre paterno de Maglor

Laurëriel: "Doncella enguirnaldada en oro"

Elenwë: "Persona de la Estrella"

Telperion y LaurelinÁrboles que dieron origen al la luna y el sol.

Lirulin: Alondra.

Yavannildi"Seguidoras de Yavanna", mujeres élficas que conocieron y guardaron el secreto de la elaboración de los **_coimas _**(**_lembas)_**

Epessë"nombre posterior", apodo, la mayor parte de las veces dado como un título de admiración o honor.

Mellon nîn: Amigo mío.

Man: Que

Manen: Como

Melian: Maia esposa de Thingol y madre de Luthien.

Lossë: Nieve

Lissë- lótë: Dulce-flor.

Míriel: "Mujer Joya" primera esposa de Finwë y madre de Fëanor, ella murió cuando le dio a luz.

Serindë"La Bordadora" o "La Costurera" , otro nombre con el que fue conocida Míriel dado a su gran habilidad para el bordado.

* * *

Bueno espero que esto les guste y que me dejen un review, yo no usare tanto elfico dado que casi no puedo pero haré lo mejor que pueda, gracias a Ieliania por el reto y a Hada por el titulo. Esperen el próximo capi y si me falto alguna palabra hay me avisan...Ohh Y aclarando Glorfindel era un elfo Noldorin/Vanyar porque después de la boda de Finwë y Indis hubieron muchos matrimonios entre Noldors y Vanyar. 


End file.
